Turning Tables
by missvalover94
Summary: The story is starts off in the attack in Shadow Kiss. But instead of Dimitri being turned, Rose is. And it goes through Blood Promise and Spirit Bound also. So follow Dimitri as he goes to the ends of the earth to get his beloved Roza back. But when he gets there will he want to become a Strigoi to spend the rest of eternity with the love or his life or will he fulfill his promise?
1. Summary

**Hello everyone! Great news! I am back to writing again! Yay! And this is my new story called Turning Tables. The story is starts off in the attack in Shadow Kiss. But instead of Dimitri being turned, Rose is. And it goes through Blood Promise and Spirit Bound also. So follow Dimitri as he goes to the ends of the earth to get his beloved Roza back. But when he gets there will he want to become a Strigoi to spend the rest of eternity with the love or his life or will he fulfill his promise he made to Rose? Read to find out! First chapter will be out shortly(:**


	2. It's Time To Say Goodbye

**AN: Okay everyone! Like I promised! Here is the first chapter of Turning Tables! Yay! Also I am looking for a Beta so if anyone knows of anyone please tell me! So here it is please enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy or the wonderful characters in it! Poo :/ But the lovely Richelle Mead does! All credit goes to her! **

**DPOV:**

Death. Destruction. It was all around me. I look around and there were bodies all around me. Bodies of Moroi, Damphir, and Stirgoi alike. We were on the rescue mission to save all the students that had been kidnapped in the attack on St. Vladimir's Academy. All of us guardians at St. Vladimir's were hesitant to go on a rescue mission to save the people kidnapped. But my beloved Roza had convinced us all to go out and rescue the kids. She was so wise beyond her years. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with her. I know it's wrong and illegal but we just couldn't help but fall in love with her. Now here we are a day later, rescuing those poor kids trying to save their lives and defeat the Strigoi.

But I noticed that there were only about 3 Strigoi left and most of the guardians and the students missing have made it safely outside into woods were the sun was slowly rising. But as I looked into the crowd outside, I noticed someone was missing. That person that was missing was my beloved Roza. I turned around and saw her grappling with two of the three Strigoi that were left. I watched her fighting and she was like an angel from the heaven's delivering death to the evil in this world. She quickly staked those two and was starting to make her way over to me.

"Dimitri! We did it! We won!" She had said to me.

But as she was making her way to me, I saw something advancing towards her. It was the blond strigoi that was left.

"ROZA! LOOK OUT!" I yelled to her. But it was too late. He grabbed her before she had registered what I was telling her. I started to run to her but was quickly pulled back by Alberta, Stan, and Rose's mother Janine. B

"Let go of me! Can't you see she needs my help? I can't lose her!" I told them as they were restraining me while I had to watch Roza fighting that cruel bastard.

"Dimitri! We can't do anything about it. We have to go and get the rest of the people back to the safety of the ward." Said Stan.

I tried fighting them off so I can go save my Roza but it was no use. As soon as I turned around she was gone. I couldn't believe it. I just lost the love of my life. I didn't know if she was dead or awakened. And it killed me inside. I felt my heart slowly being shattered to millions and millions of pieces. All I know is if she is turned, I have to fulfill my promise to her that I made to her not that long ago.

And with that, I slowly made my journey back to the academy with my broken heart and the hole that is in my soul, missing my soul mate. All I now is I will just have to wait for them to send back a team to bring back the dead bodies of those were killed and wait to see if my Roza is among one of them.

**AN: So? Was it good or bad? Please read and review! If you review I can have the next chapter up by today and maybe if you're lucky enough, also the third chapter! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and make me happy! **


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**AN: Okay guy here is the second chapter! 2 chapters in one day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the characters. All credits go to the lovely Richelle Mead!**

**DPOV: **

I just had made it into the wards when I collapsed in defeat. How can she be gone? She was such a wonderful fighter and never lets her guard done. But the one time she does, this happens. I'm just dumbstruck on how this can happen. My Roza, gone. Just in the blink of an eye. I should have been there to protect her. I should've been faster. And she would still be here with me.

While I'm lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the princess and Lord Ozera approach me. I'm just off my game today. When they see me, they're shocked at my appearance. I look lost, broken and alone without Rose. She was my life and just like that, she was gone forever.

"Dimitri, where is Rose?" Vasilisa asked me. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was either dead or awakened by now. She was Rose's best friend. No, scratch that. She was her sister. Lissa was there for Rose when no one else was. When Janine dropped her off at the academy and didn't look back. She was there for Rose when her friend Mason was murdered right in front of her eyes. She was there for Rose through thick and thin just like Rose was always there for Lissa. Like when her parents and older brother Andre were killed in the crash that had also killed Rose.

That's why I knew what I was about to tell the princess would shatter her and break her heart like it had broken mine.

"She didn't make princess. She was ambushed by the last remaining Strigoi. I don't know if she was turned or dead. All I know is I just lost the love of my life." I told her.

"What? No! Not Rose. God no. How could this happen to her? She was the best damn novice! You were supposed to protect her!" sobbed Lissa.

"I know princess; I failed Rose and also failed myself." I explained to her.

"Lord, why? Why Rose? She doesn't deserve this!" cried Lissa even more. Christian didn't say anything, just held Lissa in his arms and let her cry. But it was very clear on his face that he felt like the rest of us. They didn't get along all the time, but anyone could see that those two loved each other like brothers and sisters. Rose was the sister he never had and he would always protect Rose no matter what. And Rose would do the same for him.

Looking at them in such a loving embrace made me a little jealous and bitter. I just lost the one person I care about the most in this world and it occurred to me that I would never be able to embrace her in my arms or kiss her soft lips.

"Lissa, I am very sorry. But I PROMISE you, that I will go find Rose if she is awakened and set her free from that dark state." I told her.

"Thank you Dimitri. I know she wouldn't want this. Just promise that you will stop at nothing to free her soul" Lissa told me.

"I promise princess. If it's the last thing I do, I will free my Roza." I told both her and Christian.

"Thank you Dimitri. I always knew about you two. I was just waiting for Rose to tell me. You were really good to her and it's obvious how much you love her, and I know she loved you." Lissa explained to me.

"I, I don't know what to say Princess. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it was a secret we had to keep. Our whole lives could have been turned upside down if anyone knew." I told her.

"I know Dimitri, I know" Lissa had told me.

And with that, she and Christian departed back to Lissa's room so they could mourn in peace. All the while I just wandered around campus like a lost puppy. I just felt so lost in this world without my milaya. There is no will for me to live anymore without her. _NO DIMITRI! You made a promise to her dammit! _ _You have to fulfill that promise. She would have done it for you. _My conscience told me. He's right. I can't think like that. I must save Rose if she was turned into a monster. I must. I promised her I would and that's a promise I intend to keep.

As I neared the front entrance of campus I noticed the rescue team coming back and carrying bodies on the stretchers. _Oh god, please lord, please let my Roza be alive and okay. _I told myself. But once Alberta and Janine came into view, I knew she wasn't. I could tell by the grave looks on their faces and the tears falling down their cheeks that Rose wasn't alive and okay. That only means one thing. My worst nightmare came true. My Roza is out there and she is a soulless, bloodthirsty monster.

"Dimitri," said Alberta calmly. How could she be so calm with a situation like this?

"We didn't find Rose. They took her so that means one thing she was turned." continued Alberta.

Janine didn't speak, didn't look at anyone. She just stared at the ground while sobs wracked her petite body.

"I must go find her." I blurted out.

"What?" said both Janine and Alberta shocked?

"I made a promise to Rose not long ago that if she was to be turned, I would hunt her down and free her from her unnatural state. And that is a promise I must keep" I told both Janine and Alberta bluntly.

"But why Dimitri?" Janine asked me.

"You see, Guardian Hathaway, I love your daughter and she loved me. I'm sorry that it comes as a shock, but I can't let her go on living like this. _MY _Rose wouldn't have wanted that. And I'm sorry, but I can't go on living while everyone couldn't give two shits about what happened to Rose. I can't do it and I won't do it. So I will be leaving by nightfall to do what I need" I ranted to them.

"Go Dimitri, but be careful. It's clear how much you love my daughter and I want you to go free her. You're right, she wouldn't have wanted this. That is why you need to do what you have to." Janine said to me. I was shocked. She wasn't upset or angry about our illegal relationship. She just wanted to me to save her daughter.

And that is just what I intended to do.


	4. Get Out Of This Town

**AN: Third chapter in one day! WHOOP WHOOP! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VA OR THE CHARACTERS! (THOUGH I WISH I DID :/) THE LOVELY RICHELLE MEAD DOES! XD**

**DPOV: **

As I made my way to Headmistress Kirova's I thought of what I was going to tell her. All I knew was that I was going to tell the truth whether she likes it or not. I kept thinking and reminiscing about Rose. _Oh Rose, just you wait. I will save you. I promise. _I told myself.

Soon enough I arrived at the office of Kirova. Well here goes nothing. So in I walked.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov, what brings you into my office this evening?" said Kirova.

"Well Headmistress I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm leaving tonight to go find Rose and free her from her unnatural state" I told her very honestly.

"Why would you do such a thing Dimitri? She's just another novice and I know we lost her but we can't sit here and mourn the death of a novice, especially her. She was nothing but a rude, ungrateful, adolescent teenage girl. And I'm quite glad she's gone." Said headmistress bitch as Rose liked to call her.

"Excuse me, _Kirova" _I spat, "But that adolescent, rude, ungrateful novice you do not like just so happens to be the love of my life and I will not sit back and forget Rose like all of you bastards will! Now I don't care if you try turning me in or stripping me of my guardian title. I don't care anymore. Do whatever the fuck you want. All I know is that the love of my life is out there as a bloodthirsty monster with no soul. So I came here to resign as a guardian here and go find Rose and free her. And I do not give a damn what you or any other Moroi have to say about it. Then queen herself can't stop me." I yelled at her. God, I can see why Rose never liked her. She is nothing but an old bitch.

After I finished yelling at Kirova I spared her a glance and saw how appalled and angry she was. I didn't say anything else. I just got up and walked out of her office and slammed the door so hard I'm very surprised it didn't fall off of its hinges. Childish, I know. But she deserved it so I wasn't sorry.

I then went to the front desk and requested the papers to resign from my job. It took about five minutes for the lady at the front desk to give them to me and even less time for me to fill them out. After I had all that done, I quickly walked to my room and started to pack everything. It took my less than two hours to pack up all my stuff because I hardly had anything. After getting that done I made my way to go see the princess and Lord Ozera one last time. Lord knows if I'll ever see them again. Heck, I might not ever see anyone again. But it's a risk I'm willing to take if it means saving Roza.

Once I reached Lissa's door I knocked a couple of times and then she finally came to the door. The first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were bloodshot and really puffy from all the crying she had done.

"Princess, I am leaving and I just wanted to tell you and Lord Ozera goodbye. It has been a wonderful experience guarding the last remaining Dragomir." I told Lissa.

"Dimitri thanks for doing this. Thank you for saving Rose from this unnatural state. And I'm glad if anyone could save her, it's you." Lissa told me.

"That means a lot to me princess" I said while quickly bowing.

"But I must hurry and go so I can make it to the airport I have a feeling I might know where she is." I told Lissa.

"Wait, Dimitri, before you go I would like to give you something." Lissa told me quickly before going back into her room to get something. While she was trying to find what she needed to give me, Christian came to the door.

"Belikov please save my Rosie. I know we fought like cats and dogs but I truly loved her like a sister and I am heartbroken to see this happen to her. And be careful and come back safe man." Christian told me while giving me a man hug.

"Thank you Lord Ozera I will try my best" I told him right as Lissa came back.

"Here take this. I know you will need it" Lissa said while handing me an envelope full of something. I quickly looked down and saw that it was money. There were 10's, 20's, 50's, and 100's. There had to be at least 100,000 dollars in there. I was completely shocked.

"Princess I can't take this." I told Lissa trying to give her the money back.

"No Dimitri you do, I know you don't have that much and I want to help out. It's not that big of a deal. So please take the money." Lissa told me forcefully.

"Alright Princess but I will pay you pack." I told her quietly.

"There's no need Dimitri, Just save Rose and that's all the payment I'll need." She told me while pulling me into a hug. Rose was very lucky to have had a friend like her. She made me think of Ivan.

After giving the Princess a hug and telling them bye, I set off to the front entrance of campus and walked through the gates. But as soon as I walked through I saw something. No. I saw someone. And I thought I would never see that person again.

It was Mason. But I don't understand how I could see him. He was dead. I'm not supposed to see him. But I see him.

"Mason?" I asked very hesitantly.


	5. Suprises

**AN: Here's chapter four! So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! The lovely Richelle Mead has full ownership of them! **

**DPOV:**

"Mason?" I asked once again to the translucent ghost standing in front of me just to be sure that I am actually seeing this.

"Yes Belikov. You're not imagining this. You are actually seeing me." Mason told me after a minute or so.

"Well, but you're dead. How is it that I can see you right now? I thought only Rose could see you since she is shadow kissed and tied to the world of the dead?" I asked him very questionably.

"Correct. I am dead but all people that are dead have one chance to go back into the human world and see a person that is not shadow kissed and tell them their goodbyes. I chose to come to you so I can tell you what is going on with Rose." Mason told me very calmly like this wasn't a big deal.

"What's happening with Rose Mason?" I asked him very quickly.

"All I can say is its not good Belikov. It's only been a day, but you thought Rose was pretty badass as a dhampir? Well you were wrong. _We were all _wrong." Mason told me.

"What do you mean Mason?" I asked.

"This Rose is so much faster, so much stronger so much more powerful. She's a lethal combination and I don't know if anyone can stop her. The one person that even has a shot at killing her is you. And I need you to go find her and kill her. I was sent back to tell you all of this. She needs to be stopped and you're the one person that can do it." Mason told me very blatantly.

"Well that's kind of hard considering I don't even know where in the world Rose is right now Mason." I explained to him. _How the hell am I supposed to know where Rose is?_ I thought to myself.

"That's where I come in. I know where she is. That's one of the many great things about being in the world of the dead. You can watch over anyone in the whole world. And I just so happen to be watching Rose when I saw what happened. Ever since she was turned and kidnapped, I have been keeping an eye on her." Mason told me.

"So where is she Ashford?" I asked.

"She is in Novosibirsk, Russia Dimitri. She is working with a very powerful Strigoi named Galina. She is currently Galina's right hand woman and living at Galina's estate. But the estate is outside of Novosibirsk." Mason explained to me.

_Galina? But I thought she was dead not turned. And why is Rose working with some vampire she doesn't even know about? Better yet, why is Rose in Russia to begin with? _ All these questions I asked myself. I guess I would just have to ask Rose when I go to Russia to set her free.

"Thank you, Mason. Thank you for telling me where she is located at and for helping me. You have been a lot of help and for that I am thankful. It is sad to see what happened to you. You would have made a wonderful guardian." I told him very truthfully. It was sad to see what happened to him. He really was a promising guardian.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov. But I must be on my way back. I don't have much time." said Mason before he bid me farewell.

"Well Dimitri, it looks like we're off to Russia to kill the love of your life." I told myself just a little bit bitterly. And with that I hitchhiked all the way to the nearest airport and bought a one way trip first class ticket to Russia. Seeing as I might not be coming back, I bought a one way trip ticket.

After buying my ticket I had a good couple of hours before my plane left for Russia. So while waiting I visited the small little bookstore in the airport and picked me out a couple of westerns for my flight.

While in line to pay for the books, I saw someone that looked familiar.

"Tasha?" I asked questionably.

"Dimitri?" Hey!" She turned around and jumped into my arms to give me a hug. I stumbled back a bit but caught her before she fell.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I flew in to see Christian and Lissa. I heard about the attack on St. Vladimir's and more importantly, I heard what happened to Rose." She told me sympathetically. But if I heard right, I swear I could hear a hint of happiness at the end of her words.

"But the question is what are you doing here Dimka?" She asked while raising an eyebrow in question. I hoped she wouldn't have asked me that. I don't want to hear anymore disapproval about mine and Rose's relationship especially from Tasha. She has been jealous of Rose ever since I declined her offer last winter. I just couldn't tell her yes. Especially when my heart was someplace else.

"Well I am going to Russia to hunt down Rose and fulfill my promise I made to her a while back." I explained easily.

"And what promise would that be Dimka?" She asked kind of intrudingly.

"We made a promise to each other that if one of us were to be turned into a Strigoi we would hunt down each other and set them free from our unnatural state." I told her honestly.

"Ah, I see Dimka." She said to me kind of bitterly. It's very obvious what she thinks of mine and Rose's relationship and that she was jealous and wanted me all for herself. But honestly I could care less what she or anyone else thinks for that matter.

"Well Tasha, it was good to see you but I must pay for these and get aboard my flight." I told her while showing her my items that I was about to pay for.

"Bye Dimka. Maybe we can see each other when you get back and just catch up. It'll be like old times." She told me sounding very hopeful.

"I don't know if I'm coming back or not Tasha. I'll just have to see." I told her. And honestly, I don't want to see her or be anywhere around her.

"Well goodbye Dimka. Please be careful" she told me.

"Bye Tasha." I said a little too quickly. She was just so clingy and annoying sometimes. _How did I ever put up with her back in school? _I thought to myself with a shudder.

And with that final thought, I purchased my books and boarded my plane for the long flight to Russia.

_Don't worry Roza. I'm coming and I will save you from this monster that you have been turned into. I love you my beautiful Roza. I will save you. _I thought to myself as the plane took off into the sky and made its way to Russia.

**AN: Well what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please give me feedback by clicking on that little review box down below. It is greatly appreciated! And please stay tuned! Rose will be in the next chapter and I also have a couple of surprises coming up. And one huge surprise next chapter. So if you want to find out, better start reviewing(; **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Alright guys, here is the next chapter! I'm sorry for the delay. Tenth grade is kicking my butt along with family problems ): So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the wonderful characters as much as I wish I could. The wonderful Richelle Mead does. All credits go to her.**

**RPOV: **

Finally, after two days I woke up. But when I woke up, I noticed that I felt different. But different in a good way. I looked down and noticed my chalky white skin. Weird. My skin used to be so beautiful. I then noticed the aching in my teeth. I quickly ran my tongue over my teeth and noticed the two new sharp pointy canines. I ran to the mirror in a speed only a Strigoi can run.

I looked in the mirror and drank in my new features. Chalky white skin, fangs, and the slight red ring around my once dark mesmerizing eyes. It took awhile to register that I was now a Strigoi.

"Those fucking bastards! How the fuck could they manage to change _the _Rose Hathaway into an evil creature of the night?" I said out loud to myself. This new change came as a shock to me. But yet I liked the new change. I quickly ran around the room and started punching stuff to test out my new strength and speed. I must say I like the powers that come with being Strigoi. It's not as bad as most people would think. I out of all the people in the world enjoyed this new me. I never would have guessed I liked being a Strigoi.

While lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the door creak open and someone slip in the room. _Great Rose. Even as a Strigoi you still have your guard down. _I quickly chastised myself.

I turned around at lightning speed and quickly had my intruder pinned against the wall.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are sneaking up on me like that?" I spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"Listen here, I was the one who changed you so I am in charge and will be asking the questions here not you." The guy told me in a calm but vicious voice.

"Newsflash buckoo I did not asked to be changed. You changed me against my will. I didn't come to you to ask to be changed. So don't get smart with me pal" I said back in my snarky voice.

"You will listen to me and do what I say. You are eternally indebted to me. "Said the stranger. _Boy this guy is seriously starting to piss me off _I thought to myself.

"First off little boy, I am not indebted to you. I didn't make this decision. YOU made it for me, not the other way around. Second of all who the _hell _are you?" I told him getting seriously pissed off. And when Rose Hathaway gets pissed off it is not pretty. She likes to destroy things. And punch people. And I'm pretty sure with my new Strigoi strength I could easily rip this dude's head off in the blink of an eye if I wanted to.

"My lovely Rosemarie, my name is Ivan Zeklos," The dude told me.


	7. A New Side of Rose

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy ):**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long awaited update. I have been going through a lot these last few months. Still that is no excuse and I will try to update as often as I can starting in the new year. Enjoy!**

**RPOV:**

_Why did his name sound so familiar? _I thought to myself while trying to rack my brain and see where I have heard his name before. Suddenly, it hit me. _Dimitri. _This is the same Ivan Zeklos that used to be Dimitri's charge. _Used to be. _I didn't quite know the full details but from the little information that I pried out of Dimitri is that Ivan and his other guardian were ambushed by Strigoi and were killed. But I guess they decided to turn him instead.

After being lost in my thoughts for the last five minutes, Ivan decided to pull me out of my trance. And his way of pulling me out of my trance is by smacking me across the face. And let me tell you that severely pissed me off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see I was trying to think?" I sneered at him.

"Well, I'm sorry but we have more important stuff to do," he shot back at me.

"Alright, but answer me this, are you the Ivan Zeklos that was guarded by Dimitri Belikov?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't be wrong.

"Yes, I _was _his charge. But as you can see, I no longer have the need for a guardian. After all, I am Strigoi and we kill guardians," Ivan told me.

"How exactly do you know Guardian Belikov?" he said guardian with distaste.

"We used to be lovers when he was switched to Saint Vladimir's after your supposed death," I replied to him.

"Well that clears things up. Let's go hunt. I know you must be starving," Ivan said.

"Yes, I am. But let's go to a club so I can pick up some fine ass guys on the way," I said sounding like my normal self again.

We got ready in lightning speed and were off to the club. I looked sexy as fuck and Ivan clearly saw it too seeing as he couldn't take his eyes off me the entire time.

Once we were there, I immediately set my eyes on this fine ass human. _Time to have a little fun, _I laughed to myself.

I haughtily walked up to him swaying my hips along the way. I had this boy in a trance and he knew it to.

"Hello, handsome," I told him. I saw him gulp at my lovely attire I decided to wear tonight. I was wearing a skin tight black dress with lace long sleeves. The dress stopped right at the bottom of my butt and had a thick collard on my throat. I thought it was sexy as hell and decided to wear it. I picked my leopard print six inch heels to wear with the dress along with my leopard ring and studs. I decided to do my eyes a smokey black color and my eyelashes were miles long. To tie up my look I did my lips a nice blood red color to match my blood red manicure. All in all, my looks were to die for. I was stunning and everyone would agree with me. (**Picture on profile)**

And the guy that I was talking to noticed my appearance. He gulped when he saw that I was talking to him. _Poor guy doesn't know what's coming, _I just told myself, while laughing.

"He-Hello there," he stuttered.

"What's a handsome thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?" I asked him, giving him my man-eater smile.

"I, um, I just got in a fight with my girlfriend. Well, ex girlfriend now," he told me trying to look cocky and not be embarrassed by his stuttering earlier. I just laughed at how badly he was failing at being cocky.

"Oh, well it's a good thing y'all aren't together anymore. Because I wanted to see if you wanted to ditch this place and go somewhere to hook up," I told him while smirking at him.

"Sure thing, sexy," he told me trying to look all tough and cocky. But again, he was failing miserably at it. It was kind of sad actually.

"Alright, well, follow me," I told him while grabbing his hand and going to the nearest exit. I had a burning in my throat. I needed to hurry up and drain this guy. Because a hungry Rose Hathaway was never a good thing.

As soon as we were out of sight of the night club, I shoved him against the wall and pinned him down by his throat.

"I like my girls kinky," he told me, flashing me a wink. This guy was starting to disgust me by how hot he was.

"Yeah, and I like my guys dead with their blood running down my throat," I told him finally revealing my fangs that I had kept hidden all night.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. But before he got the chance to say more I tore into his throat and let his delicious and sweet blood flow down my throat. It took about two minutes to drink him dry. I loved hearing him beg for mercy and beg me to stop. It brought me immense pleasure to see him in so much pain. I know, kind of sadistic, but honestly, who the hell even cares? It was a part of who I am now and I loved it.

After drinking my prey dry, I threw his body by the dumpsters and walked back to meet Ivan.

"Well Rose, you look mighty sexy when killing, if I do say so myself," Ivan told me being all flirty.

"Well thanks. You know what would be sexier? Letting me drink from you while having sex," I told him giving him my man-eater smile.

"Well, let's go back to the mansion and test that theory," he told me while giving me the sexiest smile ever.

**AN: Okay guys, here is the seventh chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy early New Years. Don't forget to review! Reviews make me a happy girl! ;)**


End file.
